Cudowna wyspa/I/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa ZAPROSZENI. Gdybyśmy przyjęli, że Sebastyan Vaillant, Ponchard i Francolin byli ludźmi, którzy nie zwykli dziwić się czemukolwiek, wybaczyć musielibyśmy im jednak gniew, choćby najgwałtowniejszy, przeciwko Kalikstowi Munbar. Bo proszę tylko wyobrazić sobie całkiem wyjątkowe położenie Kwartetu. Przekonani jeszcze przed chwilą, że się znajdują na stałym lądzie Zachodniej Ameryki, że oddaleni są zaledwie o jakie dwadzieścia mil od San-Diego, gdzie na jutro uroczyście zapowiedzieli swój koncert, widzą się nagle wśród pełnego Oceanu, przeniesieni w sposób, którego pojąć nie umieją, na jakąś nieznaną im, sztuczną wyspę! Czyż to nie wystarcza do wzburzenia najpospolitszych nawet umysłów. Na szczęście swoje, Amerykanin schronił się bezpiecznie przed pierwszemi oznakami wybuchu gniewu i oburzenia swych paryzkich gości; korzystając bowiem z ich zdziwienia, oszołomienia nieledwie, spuścił się spiesznie windą z powrotem na ziemię. Ostrożność godna zaiste przezornego Amerykanina! – A to łotr! – zawołał wiolonczelista, stojąc czerwony ze złości, z zaciśniętemi pięściami. – Zwierzę! – dorzucił w równym stopniu oburzony Ponchard. – Wybaczcie mu – odezwał się łagodnie pierwszy skrzypek – jesteśmy świadkami tylu cudowności… – Widzę, że bierzesz w obronę tego nędznika – odpowiada Francolin. – Niema przebaczenia żadnego!… – woła Ponchard – i jeżeli jest na Standard-Island sąd i sprawiedliwość jaka, zaskarżemy tego oszusta i mistyfikatora. – I jeżeli jest tam kat – krzyczy Sebastyan – musi go powiesić! zasłużył na to!… Ale, aby osiągnąć te rezultaty trzeba przedewszystkiem zejść do poziomu mieszkańców Miliard-City, nigdzie bowiem, nawet na „Cudownej wyspie” policya nie bywa czynną w powietrzu, na wysokości stu pięćdziesięciu stóp. Najmniejsza to jednak troska! toż trzeba tylko zjechać na dół tą samą windą, która ich tu w górę wzniosła, a na to wystarcza mała zaledwie chwilka. Tymczasem nowy zawód i rozczarowanie czeka biednych artystów: klatka windy spuściwszy się z Kalikstusem, pozostała na dole, a nigdzie niema śladu jakichkolwiek schodów; więc na szczycie wieży znalazł się „Koncertujący Kwartet” odłączony od ludzi i świata całego. Po wylaniu pierwszej złości i gorzkich wyrazów zawodu, Sebastyan Vaillant, Ponchard i Francolin, zostawiając Yvernesowi wolne pole do poetycznych zachwytów, popadli w dziwny stan milczącego przygnębienia. Lekki szelest powiewającej nad ich głowami chorągwi miasta, podrażnił jednak niebawem wrażliwe ucho wiolonczelisty, porywa go więc szalona ochota przecięcia sznurów, które podtrzymują barwny pawilon i opuszczenia go w sposób praktykowany na okrętach poddających się zwycięzcom. Czyn ten jednak mógłby ściągnąć na Paryżan przykre jakie zajście z policyą Miliard-City, to też umiejący więcej zapanować nad sobą towarzysze, powstrzymują rękę gwałtownego Sebastyana, zbrojną już w ostrze myśliwskiego noża, a rozsądny Francolin uspokaja go, mówiąc: – Uczyńmy wszystko co możebne, aby najmniejsza wina nie była po naszej stronie… – Więc przyjmujesz biernie to położenie? – pyta Ponchard. – Daleki jestem od tego, lecz nie widzę potrzeby utrudniać go jeszcze… – A rzeczy i bagaże nasze, które jadą sobie najspokojniej do San-Diego? – przypomina Jego Ekscelencya. – I koncert nasz jutrzejszy! – woła buntujący się na nowo Sebastyan. – Damy go przez telefon – dowcipkuje nawet w tej chwili wesoły zawsze Ponchard. Lecz ta oznaka dobrego humoru podrażnia jeszcze więcej rzucającego się w uniesieniu wiolonczelistę. Jak to nam już wiadomo, wieża obserwatoryum wznosi się na końcu ulicy pierwszej, dzielącej miasto na dwie części. Na przeciwległym punkcie tej linii, ciągnącej się na długość trzech kilometrów, spostrzegają artyści budynek, wyróżniający się od innych, a zakończony również wieżą z wielką tarczą zegarową. Uwięzieni rozumują więc słusznie, że tam musi rezydować główny zarząd całej wyspy i władza municypalna Miliard-City, wraz z prezydentem miasta i zastępem sędziów i urzędników. Głos czysty i dźwięczny, bijącego właśnie godzinę piątą zegara, dolatuje ich aż tutaj, niesiony podmuchem lekkiego, wieczornego wietrzyka. – Oto dźwięki z tonu Re major – odzywa się przejęty swą sztuką Yvernes. – W takcie dwóch czwartych – objaśnia Ponchard. – Godzina piąta! – woła wzburzony ciągle Sebastyan – a obiad, a spoczynek nocny! Czy ten nędznik Munbar ma sumienie jakie! Zmęczonych i wygłodniałych zostawia nas o sto pięćdziesiąt stóp nad poziomem morza, i ani się pyta, że już noc nadchodzi!!… Obawa przed niemiłą ostatecznością przepędzenia nocy w tych warunkach, zawładnęła powoli umysłami wszystkich muzyków Kwartetu, wszyscy przyjmują za fakt możliwy, że winda z rozkazu Kalikstusa nie powróci już dzisiaj na górę, a wiedzą już dobrze, że niema innego sposobu wydostania się z tego szczególnego więzienia. Tymczasem zmierzch bywa bardzo krótkim w strefach bliskich równika, i oczy zrozpaczonych artystów nie zdołają już rozróżnić zacierających się w dali linii horyzontu. Niebo i morze zlewają się w jakąś jedną, monotonną całość; na pierwszym nie dostrzedz chmurki ni obłoczku żadnego, na drugim tak samo równym i bezmiernym obszarze, nie widnieje ani jeden żagiel, ani jeden słup dymu nie wznosi się z podążającego tą stroną parowca. Bezbrzeżna ta pustynia wodna w szarzejących półtonach wieczoru, podrażniająco działa na niezbyt wesoło usposobione umysły Kwartetu. Lecz tam na dole, na tym szmatku ziemi, malejącym jeszcze z wysokości, z jakiej spoglądają, rojno jest, tłumno i gwarno. Po wysypanych jasnym piaskiem alejach i ścieżkach, między zielenią traw i krzewów, wśród wspaniałych bukietów kwiatowych, spaceruje publiczność miasta strojna i elegancka. Damy i młode panienki ubrane w lekkie jedwabie bladożółtego koloru, ulubionego szczególniej na południu, prowadzą na wstążeczkach małe angielskie charciki, w złotych obrożkach na szyi i haftowanych płaszczykach. Młodzież zabawia się w krokieta, lawn-tenisa i tym podobne gry wyrabiające zręczność i siłę. Tu i owdzie na wysmukłych szkockich kucykach lub dorodnych pięknych koniach, galopują jeźdźcy i amazonki, dalej suną szybko a lekko elektryczne tramwaje z pasażerami używającymi miłego spaceru na wygodnych, miękich poduszkach. Wszystkie zaś twarze wyrażają spokój i zadowolenie, wszystkie postacie są uosobieniem siły i zdrowia, nie spotka się tu owych dziewcząt o cerze bladej i anemicznej, ani przedwcześnie postarzałych młodzieńców, którzy są wstydem wielkich, a tak niehygienicznych miast starej Europy. Ponchard i Francolin pochyleni nad galeryą otaczającą platformę wieży, na której są uwięzieni, probują kilkakrotnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę tych tłumów, wydając okrzyki różne. Głos ich musi być słyszanym tam na dole, lecz obecność czterech sympatycznych postaci, nie zdaje się dziwić nikogo, owszem, sądzićby można, że miliardowa publiczność powiadomioną jest dokładnie o przybyciu paryzkich gości, którym Kalikstus Munbar czynił przez dzień cały honory przyjęcia. Na nawoływania z góry odpowiadają uchyleniem kapeluszy, przesyłając uprzejme „dzień dobry” jako powitanie. – Najwidoczniej i oni kpią z nas sobie – mówi z gniewem Ponchard. – Takby przynajmniej sądzić można – odpowiada Yvernes. Tymczasem upłynęła już godzina cała, bez zmiany żadnej w tem szczególnem położeniu francuzkiego Kwartetu. Czas obiadowy się zbliża, park zaczyna się opróżniać, na ulicach nawet coraz mniej przechodniów, a w miarę tego coraz więcej podrażnionem staje się usposobienie artystów, próżno czekających oswobodzenia. – Bezwątpienia – odzywa się melancholijny Yvernes, któremu przychodzą na myśl wspomnienia romantycznych ballad i powieści, jesteśmy tu podobni owym ludziom uwiedzonym przez złe duchy do miejsc poświęconych bóstwom, i skazanych na śmierć za karę, że śmieli oglądać to, na co oczom ludzkim patrzeć nie było wolno. – Więc wypadnie nam tu zginąć męczeńską śmiercią głodową – objaśnia Ponchard. – Zanim to nastąpi, wyczerpiemy wszelkie możliwe środki przedłużenia naszego życia – odpowiada Sebastyan. – A jeśli wreszcie dojdzie do tego, że pożremy się wzajemnie, numer pierwszy musi dostać się koniecznie Yvernesowi – dodaje Ponchard. – Jak wam się podoba – wzdycha pierwszy skrzypek, pochylając głowę, niby gotową już do odebrania śmiertelnego ciosu. W tejże jednak chwili lekki szelest daje się słyszeć z głębi wieży, i niebawem klatka windowa ukazuje się na platformie. Więźniowie, spodziewając się spotkać z Kalikstusem Munbarem, gotują się do przyjęcia go w sposób, jak na to zasłużył, winda przecież jest pustą… Niech i tak będzie na teraz, jest to tylko sprawa odłożona nieco, gdyż pokrzywdzeni i oszukani zdołają odnaleźć niecnego mistyfikatora i zażądać należnego zadosyćuczynienia. Z zawziętością w sercu Kwartet podąża windą na dół, przebiega spiesznie dziedziniec obserwatoryum i łączy się na ulicy z nielicznymi już przechodniami. Sebastyan Vaillant nie umiejący panować nad sobą, nie szczędzi potoku wymyślań przeróżnych, milknie jednak wkońcu pod wpływem słów praktycznego Francolina, który radzi takt i przezorność. Zdaniem jego wypada odwołać się jutro do rady miasta, żądając sprawiedliwości, jaka się należy wolnym obywatelom Francyi; tymczasem zaś pozostaje im jedynie wrócić spokojnie do hotelu Excelsior, gdzie mogą znaleźć należny im dzisiaj wypoczynek nocny. Idąc chodnikiem, wśród publiczności Miliard-City, Paryżanie nie czują się zupełnie swobodni, zostając pod wrażenie, niezupełnie zresztą słusznem, że są przedmiotem ogólnego zaciekawienia. Z drugiej strony, zdaniem Yvernesa, mieszkańcy „Cudownej wyspy”, ci bogacze oddzielający się dobrowolnie obszarami oceanów od swych bliźnich, wydają się jacyś odmienni od zwykłych ludzi, jakby z innej pochodzili planety. – Co najwięcej, wszyscy mają wygląd prawdziwych milionerów – robi uwagę Ponchard. Lecz głodne żołądki artystów coraz silniej dopominają się o należną im codzienną daninę; zgodnem więc zdaniem wszystkich, trzeba pospieszyć do hotelu „Excelsior” ale oto Francolin zatrzymuje się nagle przed wspaniałym budynkiem, na frontonie którego błyszczy złotemi literami napis: „Casino”. Z prawej strony pięknego łuku, zakreślającego główne wejście, widać przez szkło okien zdobnych w kolorowe arabeski, rzędy nakrytych stołów jadalnych, zajętych już w części przez biesiadujących, pośród których liczna uwija się służba. – Możnaby się tu posilić smacznym obiadem – mówi drugi skrzypek, śledząc wzrokiem wyraz twarzy swych towarzyszy. – Wejdźmy! – odpowiada krótko Ponchard. Sebastyan i Yvernes nie sprzeciwiają się temu bynajmniej, idą więc wszyscy jeden za drugim. Nikt nie zwraca szczególnej na nich uwagi w tym miejscu najczęściej odwiedzanym przez cudzoziemców; zajmują przeto miejsca w około stołu i w pięć minut potem zajadają z iście wilczym apetytem pierwsze potrawy obiadu, którego „menu” dobrał Ponchard z rzadką znajomością rzeczy. Bo dla czego zresztą miałby sobie żałować drobnej tej przyjemności „Koncertujący kwartet”, którego kasa nie jest zupełnie próżną, a jeśli tutaj uszczupli się nieco, toż nie trudno będzie napełnić ją znowu paru występami w San-Diego, do którego pospieszą nazajutrz wczesnym już zaraz rankiem. Smaczną i wykwintną jest kuchnia w „Casino”, sporządzona przy wolnym od dymu i czadu, ogniu elektrycznym; z wielką umiejętnością sztuki kucharskiej zaprawiono zupę żółwiową, świeżuteńkie ryby, „rumsteeki”, zwierzynę, a wreszcie kompoty i jarzynę. Wysokiej też jakości wina burgundskie, bordeau i reńskie szczególniej smakują naszym paryżanom, u których humor poczyna przybierać coraz jaśniejsze barwy, przechodząc stopniowo wszystkie odcienia aż do różowego i złotego wreszcie. Cała przygoda, jaką im sprawił los figlarny, przedstawia im się w tej chwili mniej już przykrą, znajdują nawet, że życie w Miliardowem mieście może być bardzo przyjemnem. Gdy po deserze ostatnie wychylili kieliszki, Francolin, jako kasyer towarzystwa zażądał rachunku. Zaledwie jednak rzucił spojrzenie na sumę wypisaną u dołu eleganckiego brystolu, gdy na twarzy jego odbił się wyraz najwyższego zdumienia, przestrachu nieledwie. Podniósł się szybko, usiadł i na nowo powstał, przetarł oczy i patrzył osłupiałym wzrokiem na leżący przed nim papier. – Cóż ci to, co się stało? – pyta Yvernes. – Doznałem dreszczu od stóp do głowy – odpowiada drugi skrzypek. – Czy rachunek przedstawia ci zbyt wysoką cenę zjedzonego przez nad obiadu? – Więcej jak wysoką, niemożliwą po prostu, mamy dowiem płacić dwieście franków przeszło… – Za wszystkich czterech razem? – Nie, za każdego z osobna… Rzeczywiście, ni mniej ni więcej jak sto sześćdziesiąt dolarów utworzyły, pojedyńczo obliczone, spożyte przez Kwartet potrawy i wypróżnione przez nich butelki wina. – Zdziercy! – zawołał „Jego Ekscelencya“. – Złodzieje! – krzyknął drżącym z oburzenia głosem Sebastyan. Wprawdzie zdania te, wypowiedziane w języku francuzkim, nie zostały zrozumiane przez starszego kelnera, który podał rachunek i czekał na jego uregulowanie, mimo to przecież z ruchów cudzoziemców, wyrażających wielkie zafrasowanie, nie trudno mu było domyślić się rzeczywistego położenia rzeczy. Uśmiech jednak, okalający mu usta wyraża tylko szczere zdziwienie, gdyż dla niego, wobec przyjętych cen w Miliard-City, wydaje się rzeczą całkiem naturalną, że obiad na cztery osoby kosztować może sto sześćdziesiąt dolarów. – Niema rady! Zapłacić trzeba, choćby nam przyszło handlować głodem, w podróży do San-Diego – zadecydował Francolin, wyjmując swój pugilares i dobywając z niego poważną sumę asygnat dolarowych. Odliczył uważnie żądaną kwotę i właśnie miał ją doręczyć kelnerowi, gdy nagle: – Panowie ci nie mają tu nic do płacenia – wołał odedrzwi głos dobrze mu znany głos Kalikstusa Munbara, który wchodził do sali z twarzą uśmiechniętą, z wyrazem wielkiego zadowolenia. – To on! – zawołał głucho Sebastyan, który czuje żywszy obieg krwi w swych żyłach, na widok tego człowieka, tego nędznego mistyfikatora; porywa go przytem gwałtowna ochota uchwycenia go za kark i ściśnięcia trochę, jak ściska rączkę swej wiolonczeli, gdy mu wypada brać „forte”. – Uspokój się, kochany Vaillant – mówi niezmieszany niczem Amerykanin, i zechciej przejść wraz z towarzyszami do sąsiedniego pokoju, gdzie nas czeka filiżanka doskonałej, czarnej kawy. Tam też będziemy mogli pogawędzić nieco, a w końcu naszej rozmowy… – W końcu tej rozmowy, najniezawodniej uduszę pana – przerywa wzburzony ciągle Sebastyan. – Przeciwnie, pewny jestem, że wtenczas ucałujesz mi ręce, kochany przyjacielu. – Z pewnością całować cię nie będę!… – krzyczy siny ze złości wiolonczelista. Mimo tego jednak wszyscy przechodzą do pokoju wskazanego przez Yankesa, gdzie znajdują miejsca na miękich, tuteckich otomanach, a dotychczasowy przewodnik Paryżanów, zagaja rozmowę przedstawieniem własnej swej osoby. – Kalikstus Munbar z Nowego Yorku, lat pięćdziesiąt, bratanek sławnego Bormana, obecnie prezes Towarzystwa Sztuk Pięknych na Standard-Island, opiekujący się wszystkiem, co dotyczy malarstwa, rzeźby i muzyki; w ogóle biorąc zarządzający tem, co uprzyjemnia życie mieszkańcom Miliard-City. – Czy wypadkiem – przerywa Sebastyan Vaillant – nie jesteś pan równocześnie agentem policyjnym, obowiązanym wciągać ludzi do takiej jak wieża pułapki i zatrzymywać ich tam mimo ich woli. – Nie spiesz się zbytecznie z twym sądem, mój gwałtowny panie – odpowiada spokojnie Yankes, i posłuchaj cierpliwie do końca… – Słuchamy uważnie wszyscy – zapewnił poważnym głosem Francolin. – A więc mili przyjaciele – ciągnął dalej Kalikstus Munbar, przybierając wdzięczną pozę – chciałbym w krótkiej tej pogadance, przedstawić wam kwestyę muzyki, tak jak ona jest rozumianą i dotychczas przyjętą na Standard-Island. Nie posiadamy tu jeszcze oddzielnych gmachów teatru ni opery żadnej, gdy jednak obywatele Miliard-City zapragną tego, wzniosą się one, jak pod zaklęciem różczki czarodziejskiej. Dotychczas współziomkowie moi, zadawalniali upodobania swe muzykalne za pomocą udoskonalonych przyrządów, które ich obznajmiają ze wszystkiemi arcydziełami muzyki lirycznej. Zarówno starych jak i najnowszych mistrzów i wirtuozów, cieszących się w obecnej chwili najgorętszem uznaniem, słyszeć możemy w naszej stolicy za pomocą telefonów i fonografów. – Fonograf, to bezduszna pozytywka tylko – zauważył z pogardą Yvernes. – Nie tak zupełnie, jak się to panu wydaje – odpowiedział prezes sztuk pięknych. – Posiadamy aparaty, które już wielokrotnie były o tyle niedyskretne, że słuchając waszych koncertów w Bostonie lub Filadelfii, powtórzyły nam je tutaj z wszelką dokładnością; i jeżeli panowie zechcecie, możecie mieć przyjemność, w tejże chwili przyklasnąć im własnemi rękoma. W czasach istnienia Standard-Island, wynalazki genialnego Edisona, doszły już do najwyższego stopnia doskonałości, to też fonograf nie jest już ową monotonną katarynką, z jaką w początkach swego wynalazku miał tak wiele podobieństwa. Obecnie, dzięki tym aparatom, talent dawniej przemijający i krótkotrwały, najznakomitszych śpiewaków i wykonawców muzycznych, zachowuje się w całym blasku do pokoleń następnych, równając pod względem trwałości sztukę tę z utworami dłuta i pendzla. Echo to tylko wprawdzie, ale echo wierne jak fotografia, oddające wszelkie odcienia i całą subtelność śpiewu i muzyki w niezatartej czystości i wierności. Prezes sztuk pięknych na „Cudownej wyspie” tak szczerze przejmuje się tematem swej rozmowy, tyle wlewa do niej ożywienia i zapału, że słuchacze mimo swej woli zostają pod wpływem słów jego. Zna on i ocenić umie należycie wybitniejsze talenta muzyczne: Saint-Saens, Ambroise-Thomas, Gounod, Chopin, Massanet, Verdi i Padarewski, mogliby uczuć się w zupełności zadowoleni, uznaniem jakiem ich darzy ten krytyk wytrawny i obeznany wszechstronnie z dziełami sztuki. Nie uległ on jednak tak powszechnej w swoim czasie „epidemii wagneryzmu”, który to rodzaj muzyki, cieszący się niegdyś zapalonymi wielbicielami, liczy zresztą obecnie coraz szczuplejszy ich zastęp, jakkolwiek początkowo zwany był „muzyką przyszłości”. Korzystając z krótkiego odpoczynku niezmordowanego mówcy, Ponchard nie może się powstrzymać od złośliwej nieco uwagi, mówiąc: – Wszystko to jest bardzo piękne, panie Munbar, widzę jednak, że wasze Miliard-City, nie słyszało dotąd innej prócz szkatułkowej muzyki, tych konserw melodyi, które jej wysyłane bywają na podobieństwo sardynek w pudełkach, lub ekstraktów mięsnych. – Wybacz pan, ale… – O, wybaczam chętnie wszystko inne, lecz pozostaję przy zdaniu, że wasze fonografy oddają wam tony muzyczne dawno przebrzmiałe, bo żaden artysta nie może tu być słyszanym w samejże chwili wykonania. – Raz jeszcze proszę mi wybaczyć… – Przyjaciel mój Ponchard wybaczy panu wszystko, co tylko zechcesz – odezwał się Francolin – ma bowiem pełne kieszenie wszelkiego wyrozumienia, lecz mimo to uwaga jego nie przestaje być najzupełniej słuszną; bo gdybyście mogli jeszcze pozostać w łączności jakiej z teatrami Ameryki i Europy. – A czy sądzisz pan, że to jest niemożebne! – zawołał prezes powstając z wygodnego siedzenia. – Więc pan twierdzi?… – Ja utrzymuję, że jest to tylko kwestya kosztów, a miasto nasze jest dość bogate, by mogło zadowolnić wszelkie fantazye, wszelkie pragnienia dotyczące sztuki; czego też nie omieszkało uczynić. – Jakim sposobem, jeżeli można zapytać? – Za pomocą teatrofonów, umieszczonych w koncertowej sali w tymże „Casino”. Wiadomo jest już panom, że Towarzystwo Standard-Island posiada znaczną liczbę drutów i lin podwodnych, które wychodząc z portu Magdaleny rzucone są do oceanu w kierunkach drogi, jaką zwykliśmy odbywać. Otóż wystarczy nam tylko złowić linę taką, aby połączyć telefonicznie Miliard-City z Nowym, lub nawet Starym światem, stosownie do życzenia przesłanego agentom, w naszym porcie na wybrzeżu Niższej Kalifornii. Tym sposobem amatorzy muzyki na Standard-Island, mogą rzeczywiście brać udział w przedstawieniach dawanych na stałych lądach naszego globu, mogą im nawet przyklasnąć. – Tych oklasków jednak nie usłyszą artyści – zauważył Yvernes. – Dla czego nie, owszem usłyszeć je mogą tą samą drogą, jaką my słyszymy ich śpiew lub muzykę. Zabrawszy głos Kalikstus Munbar począł teraz tłomaczyć obszernie i z równym jak poprzednio ożywieniem znaczenie muzyki, już nie punktu widzenia estetycznego, ale względów hygieny i terapii. – Niejednokrotnie już stwierdzonem zostało, że sztuka ta może oddziaływać uspokajająco na najwięcej wzburzone umysły, na najsilniej podrażnione nerwy, co więcej uśmierzyć jest zdolną największych nawet furyatów, czego przykład dają nam już starożytne postacie biblijne, Saula i Dawida. Działając na nerwy, wpływa tem samem na cały organizm człowieka przyspieszając w nim lub zwalniając szybkość uderzeń pulsu. – O tak, tak – zawołał, prędko poddający się Yvernes, wystarcza jedynie dobrać, podług stawionéj dyagnozy utwory Wernera lub Berlioza naprzykład, dla temperamentów anemicznych… – Mendelsona zaś lub Mozarta dla sangwiników, na których poważna i głęboka muzyka działa na równi z bromem lub podobnemi środkami medycznemi – dokończył Kalikstus Munbar. Ale Sebastyan Vaillant nie uspokoił się dotąd wcale, przeciwnie, do ostateczności zniecierpliwiony powyższą rozmową, przerywa ją dość szorstko, mówiąc: – Zdaje mi się, panie Munbar, że nie podobne brednie miały być w tej chwili przedmiotem naszej rozmowy. Bądź pan łaskaw przedewszystkiem odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie, dla czegoś nas tu sprowadził? – Dla prostej przyczyny, że wpływ instrumentów smyczkowych jest ze wszystkich najsilniejszy. – Doprawdy! – zawołał z gniewem wiolonczelista – więc to, aby uśmierzyć wasze chore nerwy, użyłeś niecnego podstępu przerywając nam podróż do San-Diego, i uwięziłeś nas na tej wyspie?! – Oczywiście, że dla tego, kochany przyjacielu. – I chciałeś nas uważać za jakąś aptekę muzyczną, leczącą cudownie waszych bogaczy… za jakiś środek podobny do ziołowych herbatek!… – woła w ciągłem uniesieniu Sebastyan. – Nie, panowie – odpowiada prezes Sztuk Pięknych, stając teraz poważnie przed swymi gośćmi, miałem was przedewszystkiem za artystów wielkiego talentu i niemniejszej sławy. Liczne, a pełne zapału brawa i oklaski, któremi obsypywała Ameryka cała „Koncertujący Kwartet” doszły aż do Standard-Island. Zapragnęliśmy więc zastąpić nasze fonografy i teatrofony muzyką słyszaną i podziwianą zbliska, zapragnęliśmy poznać was osobiście i mieć tę niezrównaną rozkosz używania w całej pełni harmonii tonów najpierwszych mistrzów, wykonanych z takim, jak wasze talenta. W tym celu Towarzystwo Standard-Island dało mi polecenie, aby za jaką bądź cenę i jakim bądź sposobem sprowadzić was do Miliard-City. Jesteście tu pierwszymi kapłanami nadobnej Euterpii, to też mam to przekonanie, że przyjęcie jakiego u nas doznacie, zadowolni was w zupełności. Z wielkiem przejęciem wygłoszone przez prezesa zdanie powyższe, zjednało mu całkowicie Yvernesa i Poncharda, lecz rozważny Francolin nie umiał zdać sobie jeszcze sprawy, czy należy brać na seryo całe to szczególne położenie, które przedstawiać się mogło odurzonym artystom, w wyjątkowych barwach i świetle. Sebastyan Vaillant jednak, zdecydowany jest wyraźnie nie poddawać się wpływom żadnym, ostrym więc głosem odzywa się pierwszy: – W żadnym razie, ludzi rozumnych i wolnych w sposób w jaki to uczyniłeś, nie zabiera się nigdzie, to też nie omieszkam zanieść skargę przeciw panu! – Skargę?… gdy winniście mi tylko dziękować, niewdzięczni!… – odpowiada prezes. – I otrzymać muszę zadosyćuczynienie… wynagrodzenie strat, jakie ponosimy! – ciągnął dalej gwałtowny wiolonczelista. – Jakież to straty ponosicie panowie, kiedy właśnie mam zaofiarować wam sto razy więcej, jakbyście się mogli kiedykolwiek spodziewać. – Proszę, niech pan to jaśniej zechce wytłomaczyć – robi uwagę Francolin. Kalikstus Munbar za całą odpowiedź wydobył z pugilaresu papier, zdobny w herby wyspy i pokazawszy go artystom dodał: – Brakuje tylko waszych podpisów poniżej tej umowy, a sprawa cała jest skończoną. – Podpisywać akt jakiś nie znając jego treści? Nie, panie, to się nie zwykło praktykować nigdzie! – odpowiada stanowczo drugi skrzypek. – A jednak pewny jestem, żebyście tym razem nie potrzebowali żałować tego – zapewnia prezes Sztuk Pięknych, poddając się wybuchowi wesołego śmiechu. Lecz traktujmy rzeczy systematycznie i prawnie! Otóż na tym papierze spisaną jest umowa, którą Towarzystwo przedstawia panom, jako artystom muzyki salonowej, na występy, podług programów przyjętych w waszych koncertach po Ameryce. Umowa ta obowiązuje obie strony przez rok cały, to znaczy do chwili powrotu Standard-Island do portu Magdaleny, gdzie przybędzie dość wcześnie aby… – Aby zdążyć na zapowiedziany koncert w San-Diego gdzie nas przyjmą wygwizdaniem! – kończy ironicznym głosem Sebastyan. – Przeciwnie, panie Vaillant, gdzie was przyjmą z największym entuzyazmem i obsypią oklaskami; każdy bowiem amator czuje się nadto szczęśliwym, gdy może posłuchać artystów waszej miary, kiedykolwiek oni tylko zechcą dać się słyszeć, chociażby nawet po całorocznem opóźnieniu. Jakże tu zachować w sercu gniew na tego człowieka, umiejącego tak zręcznie pochlebić miłości własnej każdego! Francolin bierze więc przedstawiony papier do ręki i czyta go z uwagą, poczem zapytuje. – A jakież zapewnienie będziemy na to mieli? – Poręczenie najzupełniejsze Towarzystwa Standard-Island, z podpisem pana Cyrusa Bikerstaff, naszego gubernatora. – I wynagrodzenie będzie takie, jakie widzę oznaczone na tym akcie? – Naturalnie, milion franków. – Dla całego Kwartetu? – woła Francolin. – Dla każdego z członków oddzielnie biorąc, a jeszcze zdaniem mojem cyfra ta jest małą w porównaniu do waszego talentu, którego nic dostatecznie wynagrodzić nie zdoła. Przyznać trzeba, że nie łatwo dorównać uprzejmości pana Munbara, a jednak Sebastyan Vaillant odrzuca wszystko bezwzględnie, za żadną cenę nie chce przyjąc przedstawionej propozycyi i żąda możności powrotu do San-Diego. Z trudem nieopisanym i po dłuższym dopiero czasie rozumne słowa Francolina uspokoiły go nieco. Lecz i w umyśle drugiego skrzypka powstaje jeszcze pewne niedowierzanie co do prawdziwości przedstawionej umowy, szczególniej w obec olbrzymiej sumy rocznego wynagrodzenia. – Milion franków dla każdego z artystów na rok jeden. Czy rzecz taką należy uważać za poważną i pewną zupełnie? – rozmyśla przezorny Francolin. Zwraca się więc do Kalikstusa, pytając: – A oznaczone wynagrodzenie kiedyż nam wypłaconem będzie? – W czterech ratach kwartalnych i oto pierwsza – odpowiada tenże, wyjmując pakiet biletów bankowych w sumie dwukroć pięćdziesięciu tysięcy franków, które dzieli na cztery części po pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów i doręcza je zdumionym Paryżanom. Oto bez zaprzeczenia łatwy sposób traktowania interesu, sposób prawdziwie amerykański. W obec takich danych, nawet zły humor Sebastyana musi ustąpić nieco; lecz dyrektor kwartetu nie jest jeszcze zupełnie przekonanym, owszem szorstkim głosem czyni uwagę. – Wszystko to może być bardzo pięknem, lecz zważywszy ceny przyjęte na waszej wyspie, gdzie liczą sobie dwadzieścia franków za jedną kuropatwę, to ile zażądają za parę rękawiczek, lub butów, które będziemy zmuszeni tu kupić. – O, panie Vaillant – odpowiada Kalikstus Munbar – zaręczam panu, że Towarzystwo Standard-Island nie liczy się z podobnemi bagatelami; wszelkie więc koszta pobytu artystów „Koncertującego Kwartetu” w Miliard-City ponosić będziemy jaknajchętniej. Czyż mogą Paryżanie zrobić lepszy wybór nad przyjęcie tak wspaniałomyślnie stawianych warunków i podpisanie obowiązującej obie strony umowy? Każdy z nich rozumie to aż nadto dobrze, że los wyjątkowo już im dziś przychylny, w najlepszem też usposobieniu kładą wszyscy swój podpis na przedstawionym papierze. Nawet Sebastyan, chociaż nadmienia coś jeszcze, o niedorzeczności puszczania się w świat na jakiejś pływającej, sztucznej wyspie, o przekonaniu, że pożałują jeszcze nierozważnego kroku, nakreśla wreszcie swe imię, jako dyrektor Kwartetu. Po dokonaniu tej formalności, jeżeli artyści nie ucałowali ręki Kalikstusa Munbara, to uścisnęli ją serdecznie, jak najlepszemu przyjacielowi.